An inductor, one example of a coil component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise. For example, a power inductor may be used in a power supply circuit, a converter circuit, or the like, through which a high amount of current flows.
Meanwhile, a wound coil component of which a manufacturing method is relatively simple may mainly be used as a coil component. In general, the wound coil component is manufactured using a molding method in which a wound coil is disposed in a mold and a sealing material is provided and then cured.
Recently, components have been thinned and miniaturized, and in a case of manufacturing a small sized coil component using a molding method, there is a limitation in stably mounting a coil. In addition, since the coil component should be individually manufactured, productivity may be decreased.